The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Chisel Time Pink.’
‘Chisel Time Pink,’ identified as 21033-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as P381D4. The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 20398-0 of the unpatented variety known as ‘Kiku Time.’ The new variety ‘Chisel Time Pink’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.